voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Deadly Flowers
The Deadly Flowers is the twenty second episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Seed pods have fallen upon Arus. The plants are so strong they can grow even in deserts. The alien flowers then blossom and everyone enjoys their fresh scent. The mice even bring Princess Allura some flowers as a gift. On Planet Doom, King Zarkon is baffled once he learns the flowers are the work of witch Haggar. Haggar reassures him the plants are far more dangerous than they appear. The people of Arus then start collapsing as though they were ill. Coran explains to Keith, Hunk and Pidge the cause for the mysterious illness is none other than the flowers. Soon Princess Allura and Nanny walk in and Allura orders that the sick be brought into the castle for treatment. Coran calls up the castle physician, Doctor Gorma. Who explains that nothing on Arus can deal with the disease, but flowers on planet Lyra can be made into an antidote. Lance rushes in announcing he's burned the flowers as Coran ordered. He's then told about the flowers of planet Lyra. Coran then informs the team that Lyra has a powerful magnetic force that makes it impossible to operate their spacecraft there. They need special equipment. Keith argues that they don't have time to prepare any special equipment. Allura has an idea that the Blue lion can operate in the water of Lyra where the magnetic forces are much weaker. However she suddenly collapses with a fever. Nanny calls for a doctor. Hunk volunteers to pilot the Blue Lion but Lance has already taken it himself. When the others contact him, Lance boasts he now has the special equipment needed to get to Lyra. The others wish him good luck. Once on Lyra, the Blue Lion makes it into a river and Lance uses its tail as a periscope. Lotor spots this and assumes it's Allura who's piloting the lion. The local King Mayd and Haggar watch with him as the old witch commands Lotor's men to go grab the princess. Lance chooses to anchor near a waterfall and continue on by foot. Climbing a slippery rock-face. He finds a puddle of yellow liquid in a rock spring and takes a taste. Luckily for Lance it tastes like honey. But this gets the attention of the natives, who start firing arrows at him. Their leader, a young women named Farla, demands to know who he is. Lance explains he's there for the flowers to save the people of Arus. Farla is sympathetic but explains that anyone who takes them without permission will be punished. So Lance asks her permission to save people of Arus. Farla then explains that only the King can grant such a request, so she orders her men to take him to the King. Not far away, a spacecraft lands. Lance is brought before Lotor, hands tied. Lotor wonders aloud where Allura is. Lance starts cutting his bonds on a sharp edge of the castle ramparts their standing on. Farla kneels and tells the King and Lotor that Allura is sick. This confirms Haggar's plan has worked, the Princess is down and they have captured another Voltron pilot. While they're talking, Lance cuts himself free and steals a sword from a guard. He faces off against Lotor in a fairly even match. Lance narrowly dodges one of Lotor's attacks but falls into the river as a result. The King of Lyra says no one has ever survived a fall off that cliff but Lotor wants to make sure and orders his men to blow up the Blue lion. Lotor then negotiates with the King for the medicine for Allura's sake. The King explains that Lyra already supplies the flowers to King Zarkon for an equitable price to extend Zarkon's life. Lotor then attacks the King of Lyra. He holds the King hostage and has all the medicine brought aboard his ships and orders the rest of the flowers to be destroyed. He even has all the gold King Zarkon paid to Lyra over the years collected as well. Lance makes it back to the Blue Lion and spots the flowers just right down the river. He then watches as they are destroyed. Farla tries to stop Lotor's men from destroying the plants but she gets knocked into the water. The Blue Lion appears up and attacks them before they could harm Farla's people, who run away. Lance helps Farla out of the water and treats her injures as best he can. But all the flowers are gone. Farla then reveals she has a bag of seeds. She passes out and Lance promises to bring the seeds back as he gets her to a doctor. Back on Arus, Lotor starts attacking the Castle of Lions and announces the Blue Lion's destruction. When the other Lions launch he sends out a new Robeast. Keith and Pidge manage a cross slash on its chest but it knocks the Lions aside. Allura awakens, still ill, and asks what is going on. Nanny informs her of the attack and Allura runs off over Nanny's objections. The Lions continue fighting and Allura rushes to the battlefield in on the Red lion. The Robeast grabs the Black Lion and starts trying to tear it apart. Lance and the Blue Lion arrive and head-butt the Robeast, saving Keith. The team then forms Voltron. Voltron forms the Spinning Laser Blade, which cuts the Robeast. Then attacks with the Lion Torch flamethrower and stingray missiles. The Robeast jumps and Voltron throws the Electro-saber at it, slicing off one of its horns. The team then form the Blazing Sword. Finishing off the Robeast with two slashes. Lotor is livid at another failure and receives a call from his father about attacking planet Lyra. Lotor explains that he collected plants, seeds and his father's gold before destroying anything. Zarkon notes he is impressed and lets the matter drop. Later Allura waves to the crowd gathered at the castle and gives Lance a cheek kiss in gratitude. Lance dances around, pleased with the reward. Pidge requests a kiss for his hard work. Allura agrees and gives him a special one. From her four space mice friends, Pidge had his eyes closed so he starts cartwheeling with joy. Lance and Allura then agree to take the remaining seeds back to the recovering Farla on Lyra. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Nanny *Space Mice *Doctor Gorma Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar Others *Farla Quotes Keith: Lance, don't try it; you need special equipment. Lance: I know. And I've got special equipment: intelligence, charm, personality, good looks, and a rabbit's foot. Lance, as he rushes off in the Blue Lion to find a cure for Allura's illness Notes and Goofs * This episode marks the only time Voltron's lips move to form words. * In the Beast King GoLion version of this episode, "Phantom Space Flowers" the flowers actually caused death rather than a mere debilitating sickness. Also, Farla's counterpart Aimee died rather than being injured. * This episode marks the first time an antagonist mentioned one of the human members of the Voltron Force by name. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes